<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Mouths of Children by Broken_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819455">From the Mouths of Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover'>Broken_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Imports [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Sol raise Sin brings on a whole slew of odd results, but this was undeniably one of the funnier ones</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Imports [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Mouths of Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asshole!”</p>
<p>Sol pressed his lips together, actively trying to stifle his own laughter. He attempted to look nonchalant as he stirred the pot over the fire, glancing off every so often.</p>
<p>“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong. C’mon, you’re a big kid! I know you can get it right! So try it again. ‘Axl.’”</p>
<p>“Asshole!”</p>
<p>“Bloody-” Axl covered his face with a hand. “Chief! Your bloody kid’s broken!”</p>
<p>Sin giggled and clapped his hands together, having no idea what the hell was happening. Sol approached them with the pot and tossed Sin a cracker, which the toddler eagerly devoured.</p>
<p>“Kids are dumb, what can I say?”</p>
<p>That wasn’t much of a reassurance. “Rrgh. C’mon, Sin, can’t you do this for me? ‘Axl.’”</p>
<p>“Asshole!”</p>
<p>“Ak-sul.”</p>
<p>“Asshole?” Sin said again, reaching out to Sol for more crackers.</p>
<p>“Ak-sul!” He repeated, in a more forceful tone. “It’s three bloody letters long, how do you mess it up?”</p>
<p>Sol muffled another snicker. The man gave him a glare. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, wish I’d come up with it, though. This is <i>hilarious.”</i> He got to work spooning soup and passing out bowls. “Sin, can you say my name?”</p>
<p>“Sow!”</p>
<p>“Good.” Sol handed Sin another cracker, and passed Axl a bowl of soup. He pointed to the other man. “This is Axl. Can you say his name?”</p>
<p>“Asshole!”</p>
<p>He’d been expecting it, but Sol still laughed. Axl appeared far less amused. The Gear gave him a pat on the back, his own shoulders still shaking with amusement. “Relax. It’s just a hard sound for a little kid to make. He’ll figure it out eventually.”</p>
<p>He finally softened, blowing out a harsh breath and starting on the food. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for getting all snippy.”</p>
<p>“No problem, asshole.”</p>
<p>The look on Axl’s face was absolutely priceless. It was totally worth having a bowl of soup thrown at him immediately after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>